


Best Laid Plans

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, D/s, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to teach Bucky a lesson about discipline. It's possible that they both end up distracted instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows pre-Brubaker Bucky & Steve canon, with some random Bucky phrases from the Captain America Newspaper Strip that came out a couple of years ago.
> 
> Written for the prompt: _Steve/Bucky, Camp Lehigh, Spanking; Steve teaches Bucky a lesson with a good ol' spanking. Bonus points for Bucky being turned on by it and they end up fucking @[the capkinkmeme](http://capkinkmeme.livejournal.com)_

The first couple of times that Steve had gotten really worked up into a good bit of fury, it had taken Bucky by surprise. Part of his surprise might have been the fact that he was still getting adjusted to dorky old Private Rogers being Captain America. Part of it might have been seeing _Captain America_ yell at anyone.

In his dreams - and oh, Bucky'd had more than a few of 'em about Steve, not that he was telling anyone _that_ \- Captain America did a lot of things (he wasn't telling about _those_ either) but yelling definitely wasn't one of them.

Punching, sure. Lots of Nazis routinely got their hides kicked by Cap in Bucky's dreams (in between the other things.)

But getting riled up seemed so ... bland. That was something a _dad_ did. Not a Cap.

Unfortunately, since that first time, Bucky had come to the realization that yes, Cap was perfectly human and as such, sometimes he got riled up and liked to pitch a fit every now and then.

Just like a dad, really, and considering those dreams Bucky'd been having, he really wasn't comfortable with Steve acting anything like his dad.

Even more unfortunately, right now, Steve was doing his best to flip his wig and the target was none other than Bucky himself.

"I don't know what you're so worked up about," Bucky said, leaning back onto the cot. He folded his arms behind his head and gave his best, most winning smile at Steve.

"This isn't a game, Bucky," Steve said sternly.

"I _know_ that, Cap. Cheese and crackers, you lecture on it enough - "

"Then maybe you should start listening." Steve sank down onto his own cot. He'd been having fits since they got back, and unlike Bucky, hadn't yet changed out of his costume. The cowl was down, and Bucky could see perfectly well each time Steve clenched his teeth.

Which, to be honest, had been several times so far.

"Look, I don't know what you're so upset about. The people needed help, so I helped them. Isn't that what we do? Isn't that why you joined in the first place?"

"You got yourself captured - _again_ \- and were almost killed in the process. You rushed in and nearly got yourself killed. _That's_ what I'm upset about, Buck."

"But I wasn't killed - "

"Only through sheer luck! I told you to stay put and you should have listened to me!"

"If I had, the villagers might be deader than a door nail. Then what, Cap?"

Bucky would swear to anyone that asked that Steve's eyes _actually changed shades of blue,_ depending on the intensity of the argument. He'd call it a weird quirk of the super soldier serum, but there'd been a fella a few years back who'd done the same trick with green eyes.

Gosh, he'd been handsome, and just sweet and dumb enough to believe the lies Bucky'd told about his age. Too bad he'd gotten himself shot in training - there were plenty of Cap dreams that gave Bucky just the right kind of itch that Ol' Green Eyes definitely could have scratched.

"What am I going to do with you, James?"

"Well, _peas and carrots_ , Cap. You can do anything but call me _James._ You know I hate that. It makes you sound like my dad."

"Maybe that's what you need," Steve said softly, running his fingers through his hair in agitation. "A good man to give you a sound spanking. Lord knows, nothing else is working."

"Aw, Steve. You want to give me a spanking?" Bucky tapped his boots against the bottom frame of his cot and laughed, but his laughter caught in his throat when he turned his head and saw the look Steve was giving him.

There were posters of Cap that didn't look quite that intense.

That was the kind of thing that was hard to brush off, but Bucky started to. "Listen, Cap, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, okay?"

"You always say that." Steve wasn't yelling anymore. His voice was very quiet, very controlled, and Bucky knew - without a shadow of a doubt - that Steve would never do anything to hurt him, not really. But the stillness of his comments still made Bucky shudder involuntarily. "But you always go back on your word."

"Jeez, I said I was sorry, Steve."

"Sorry isn't good enough. The army requires _discipline,_ James." Steve sighed. "Which I've tried to give you through our training lessons, but I guess those haven't worked."

And just like that, Steve sounded _disappointed._ If there was one thing in life that Bucky never wanted to do, it was disappoint Cap. "I'll do better next time. I promise, Cap."

Steve shook his head. "No more promises, Bucky. Come here."

It was that leader voice of his, the one that gave commands to people who would never salute the American flag but were damn well willing to follow whatever Captain America said. That _tone_ wasn't one Bucky could ignore. With a purposeful sigh, he stood up and walked over to stand next to Steve.

"Lay across my lap," Steve instructed, and that tone made Bucky follow the command, no matter how bizarre it was. He wriggled himself into position, with his backside directly over Steve's lap.

It really was too bad that he'd changed out of his Bucky costume. If he'd known that Steve was going to flip his wig so thoroughly, Bucky would have kept the suit on, because it had much better padding - in all the areas that Bucky was currently worried about.

"Lie still, James," Steve commanded.

"Gee, _Dad_ , do you want me to count the spankings for you, too?" Bucky muttered rebelliously, because well, he couldn't quite help himself. The entire situation was _ridiculous._

"Yes, I think that would be helpful, James."

Bucky scowled at the top of Cap's cot, and he was completely caught off guard by the firm swat of Cap's hand across his rear. There was no doubt that Cap was holding back, but it still _stung._

Army issued clothing wasn't supposed to shield you from super soldier _spankings_ , after all.

"Hmm. You forgot to count," Steve noted.

"Oh, right. One!"

"No, no. I think we aren't doing it properly if you aren't feeling them well enough to count them properly." With that assumption, Steve gave a good tug of Bucky's pants, and before Bucky could tell Steve to hold the mayo, Steve gave a good, firm swat to Bucky's exposed rear.

"Two!" Bucky said quickly.

"That's a good boy," Steve praised, it and had to be the unexpected praise that made Bucky shudder, because it couldn't have been the warm stinging that Steve had left on his rump.

At least, that was what Bucky told himself - right up until the next resounding smack against his skin.

"Three!" Definitely a sting, and definitely a warmth - that was starting to spread.

"Good," Steve praised again. "If you would only cooperate this well in battle - "

"Four!"

" - We wouldn't have so many problems with you running off and trying to get captured by the enemy - "

"Five!"

" - and distracting me."

Bucky could swear that was an honest to goodness _growl_ from Steve, which only sounded appropriate with the next swat.

"Six! And you sure can't tell I'm distracting you, Steve. Not the way you punched those creeps in the face and gave them what for. Seven!"

"You're very distracting, James," Steve said solemnly.

"Sorry, Cap," Bucky muttered, because nobody ever wanted to be useless on the battlefield, did they?

"It's not always bad," Cap corrected. His voice was much more gentle this time, and the warmth that had been threatening to spread all over Bucky's body slid around and hit him square between the legs.

Which was pretty uncomfortable, seeing as how his lap was pressing into Steve's lap.

"It's not?" Bucky asked, hoping against all odds that the super soldier he was pressing into would be _distracted_ enough to not notice.

"No, it's really not."

"That's good - ow! Eight!"

"Do you think you've had enough to learn your lesson, James?"

"Yes, _Dad_." Bucky tried to put some heat into the retort, but apparently he'd done a pretty crappy job of it, because Steve replied with a chuckle.

"You keep calling me that, but I don't think you'd be responding that way to your dad, James." Bucky felt his face flush as warm as the rear that had just taken a good 8 super soldier spankings, but really, what could he say to that? It was the god's honest truth - he'd never responded this way to any spankings his dad had given him. He'd never gotten any enjoyment out of it.

But there was no denying the enjoyment straining against Steve's lap. And just like that, all the worries and fears he'd had about Cap discovering what he'd tried so hard to keep hidden threatened to come to the surface. "Sorry, Cap."

Steve's hand settled on Bucky's behind with a surprising lightness. "There's no need to be sorry, Buck."

"There's not?" Bucky twisted his head to look at Steve, to make sure he'd heard Steve correctly. The straining against Steve's pants grew even more uncomfortable when he saw Steve grinning at him.

"All that wriggling around you're doing on my lap and you think I'm not having a similar reaction?" Steve offered lightly. "The only reason you aren't feeling it is because I've still got all my gear on."

"Well, that's hardly fair," Bucky complained.

"After the night you've given me, I'd say it is," Steve retorted, but his free hand reached up to ruffle Bucky's hair playfully. "On the other hand, you've been so well-behaved for your spanking, maybe you deserve a bit of a reward."

"What kind of reward?" Bucky asked.

"Sit up, so I can show you." As Bucky obeyed the command, Steve scooted over, to give Bucky better room to sit on the cot.

In theory, Bucky should have been mortified. He was completely exposed to Steve, and his want was showing pretty damn obviously - so obviously that his front ached almost as much as his backside stung.

But James Buchanan Barnes was not a coward, and far from being afraid, he watched eagerly as Steve finally removed his gloves and spit into his hands.

"Spit? How surprisingly uncivilized for Captain America."

"We don't have much else - there's a war going on. Or so I hear," Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, I've heard that too," Bucky replied. He squirmed into the cot, trying to get some relief. It only made his backside sting all the more.

... Which didn't do anything to ease the throbbing between his legs. In fact, it only made it worse.

Steve did some squirming of his own, but only to reposition himself so that he was sitting in front of Bucky. "Have you done this before?" Steve asked solemnly.

"Cheese and crackers, Steve. I grew up on an _army_ base. I learned as much about sex from the fellas as I learned about how to use a tommy gun."

Steve chuckled. "Sometimes I think you can't help being insubordinate." But he was grinning as he reached forward and began to stroke Bucky.

The hands that had, only a moment ago, been so forceful, were now ridiculously tender. Tender enough that Bucky pushed impatiently against them, only to feel the rough sheets on the cot scrap against his still sore rump.

The combination felt far better than it probably should have, and Bucky cried out again, before stealing a hasty glance towards the tent flap.

"It's okay," Steve promised. "Since a certain rascal barged in on me that day, I've kind of paranoid about keeping an ear out. Nobody's coming. Everyone's still sound asleep."

"I'm the only one that barges in on you," Bucky said firmly.

"Possessive, are you?" Steve laughed and increased the speed of his strokes.

Bucky just whimpered and purposefully rocked back enough to increase the pressure on his behind. The pain was sharp enough that Bucky dug his fingers into the bed, but combined with Steve's hands, the pleasure was so intense that Bucky had to bite down on the inside of his cheeks to keep from crying out loud enough to wake the whole camp.

"That's a good boy, Bucky," Steve praised. "But you want to go ahead and finish up for me, don't you?" Steve emphasized his comments by rocking a little himself, giving his hands extra pressure as they slid against Bucky's skin.

That, combined with the strangely pleasurable feel of his warm and sore bottom, made it impossible for Bucky to last much longer. When the last shudder passed, Bucky leaned back with a pleasurable wince as he hastily pulled his pants back in place.

"Happy, Buck?" Steve asked warmly, and Bucky just laughed.

"Hot buttered popcorn, Steve! I'd say I'm happy, and not just because you finally stopped calling me _James._ "

"Considering the circumstances, I didn't think you'd want to be calling me _Dad_ ," Steve agreed.

Bucky shrugged. "You'd be surprised at what some guys on this base like," he said flippantly, and he got the pleasure of seeing Steve blush. It was almost as satisfying as that little ache Bucky's backside was sporting.

"Really?" Steve asked, in his best Cap voice.

Bucky shrugged again. "But I don't think that's really your style."

"I'd be a bit more comfortable with 'Sir' than 'Dad'," Steve answered, a bit more boldly than Bucky'd expected.

"All those people that follow you into battle every day, expecting you to be as straight and narrow as a flag pole." Bucky grinned. "They really have no idea."

"Some things are only worth sharing with a special few," Steve answered, as earnestly as he did everything else, and it was Bucky's turn to feel his cheeks heat up.

"Yeah, well, speaking of sharing - don't you think it's time you shared with me what all that padding of yours is keeping hidden?" Bucky pressed.

"If you want to," Steve said, reaching for his belt.

"I have a favor to repay ... _Sir_ ," Bucky answered.

Steve laughed as he stood up and pushed his pants to the floor. "I suspect we're going to have to work on that form of address with you, Bucky."

Steve sat back down on the cot, and Bucky took that as his signal to take his position.

"True. Anyone can tell you I've never been very good at it. But practice can wait for later," Bucky answered as he got down on his knees. "Right now, I have a much better idea of what to do with my mouth."

And judging by the carefully measured sounds that Steve made as Bucky put his plan into action, Bucky was willing to bet that Steve approved of this one a lot more than he approved of the last plan Bucky'd had that night.

For Bucky, of course, both plans had worked out equally well.


End file.
